In a Colorless and Directionless (CD) architecture with a control plane-enabled network, services are determined by the path and the wavelength that the services occupy, limited by wavelength continuity. On a service redial, through the control plane, a path, a wavelength, or both needs to be modified. For a wavelength change, a retune function can attribute additional time (e.g. 30 s or more) in systems which is undesirable for mesh restoration and other time critical activities. It would be advantageous to minimize the number of retunes in redials. Also, for a set of service, the retune function can cause a “retune domino effect” on all the services in the set if not done judiciously. Further, in a distributed control plane, the wavelength retune can cause a service to get into a non-converging “Retune Loop” for cases of wavelength contention. Thus, in conventional CD architectures in control plane networks, there is a need for optimization with respect to retunes to avoid the domino effect, to ensure services come up without loops, and minimizing time due to crankbacks for convergence to the appropriate wavelength.